


Nightlight (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: John asks Y/N, his girlfriend, to spend the night at his house, however, is pleasantly surprised when she tells him she cannot sleep in complete darkness.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Kudos: 64





	Nightlight (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy John is the best John. Enjoy!

As John lays out an array of fresh, vibrantly coloured ingredients on the granite kitchen island, Dog sits at his feet, chewing his favourite, brand new chew toy Y/N had gifted him. The sounds of gnawing teeth, his little whines and playful squeaks are audible every now and then. Dog and Y/N had gotten pretty close lately, and that was just the way John wanted it. His two favourite companions, loving each other.

John had fallen in love with Y/N in what felt like the pace of a heartbeat; before he knew it, he was long gone, with her becoming the most important part of his life. The purest, most enjoyable, innocent, most rewarding part of his life. Of course, he was ecstatic to know she felt the same.

Things had been going amazing between them. Each day felt so special, because that’s what love does. It makes each day feel as if a warm, sunny, bright day after a long, unfriendly winter. It was as if constantly having the words on their tongues, for how they felt, but never being able to let them out, because they just weren’t strong enough. Y/N had made John realize how much more he could be, how much more he was worth. She gave him a taste of the good life, the life he dreamt of as a lonely orphan, the life he promised he’d have one day with a family of his own. A family he created, with the woman of his dreams. Undoubtedly, his reveries saw no one else besides Y/N that could possibly fill this void. She truly was the one he’d been longing for. And boy, was she worth the wait.

Tonight, Y/N was coming over for a stay in dinner date. They had been seeing each other regularly, their encounters being the highlights of each of their days. There was something so unique about being with each other that they loved, appreciated. Even when they weren’t physically there, they felt as if their hearts were together. John was normally distant from others, quiet, reserved. It felt nice to be himself, _with_ someone.

Everything felt picture perfect. In fact, all that was left now, was the anticipation of taking their relationship _further_. John had only dreamt of doing what lovers do with her till now, but day by day, the further their relationship progressed, it seemed as if it was becoming more real. The moment only coming closer. Whenever it was, whenever it would happen, he knew that would be it. That would be the moment he’d fall completely for her, never able to turn back.

~

“ _Hi!_ ” Y/N beams, as John opens the door for her, the evening sun setting perfectly behind her, the golden hue striking a wavelength of vivacity in her luscious locks.

“ _Hi, darling_.” John smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a soft, tender kiss. She smells of citrus, mint, and flowers, along with something so uniquely known to him. So matchlessly Y/N.

“ _I missed you,_ ” she smiles against his lips, arms attached around his neck. “ _What did you do today?_ ” she asks, letting herself in.

“ _Not much, took Dog to the park, went shopping for groceries, did some lawn work._ ” He closes the door behind him. “ _Counted the hours down till I’d get to see you._ ” He almost sings, holding his arm out for her to use for balance, as she shimmies off her shoes, placing them neatly in the corner beside his.

“ _Aww_.” She grins, placing a kiss to his cheek. She turns to walk towards his kitchen. “ _And where is my handsome baby boy?_ ” she coos, eyes searching for Dog. He pads away, jogging to her, as she crouches down to give him an abundance of pets. “ _There he is!_ ” she chuckles, placing kisses on his matted grey head. John’s heart could have burst right then and there, watching them interact.

John takes his place, back at the kitchen counter, getting dinner together. He watches Y/N as she walks up beside him, snaking her arm around one of his, pressing a kiss to his bicep. “ _Lemme help? I’ll chop_.” She says, grabbing a knife, slicing at a stalk of carrots. John smiles and takes place by the stove, stirring and sautéing.

“ _Music?_ ” John proposes, leaning against the counter.

“ _Oo yes, Floyd?_ ” she suggests, raising her eyebrows, throwing her hair into a messy bun.

“ _Hmm, how bout Zeppelin?_ ” he vetoes, tapping his chin.

She frowns, before her eyes light up. “ _Beatles?_ ” she recommends.

“ _Beatles it is_.” He throws his thumbs up, walking towards his stereo. She watches him walk away, smiling at how lucky she was, to have this man to herself.

~

They eat at the dining table, sat across from each other. John kept just a small, high table dining set. For years, it had been just him alone, quietly getting through lonely nights and meals for one alone. It’s nice to have company at the habitually isolated table.

Their hands hold each other across the table, fingers fiddling with one another every now and then, soft touches and grazes placed on each others skin, soothing rubs ghosting across each others wrists. Quiet laughs flood their intimate conversation, smiles and grins exchanged frequent. Every now and then, John throws a safe piece of food down to Dog, who is munching away at his own food bowl by their feet. This was perfect. Their own, exclusive little family, lost in each other’s company.

Near the end of the meal, John brings a napkin up to his lips, quietly clearing his throat. His grip on Y/N’s hand tightens slightly, her eyes connect with his, noticing the difference. He has something on his mind, she’s begun to read him like the back of her hand. She brings her elbow to rest on the table, her chin taking place leaning on her hand, as she watches John, collecting his thoughts.

“ _Something wrong, babe?_ ” she asks lightly, brows furrowing.

John lets out a small chuckle, sighing. “ _No, no. Everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.._ ” his eyes connect with hers, getting lost in those gorgeous, lively orbs of hers. He toys with her hand again, looking down at his plate. “ _Do you…uh…wanna spend the night? Here?_ ” he proposes, nervous she may decline. “ _Tonight’s great, and I just uh…I don’t wanna see you go._ ”

Y/N’s eyes pause in place, no emotion present on her face for a moment. John’s heart began to race rapidly, scared he may have crossed a line too soon. However, when her lips curl into a smile, her grip tightening on his hand as well, he hears her velvety voice chime.

“ _Sure_.”, she smiles, holding his hand tighter, reassuringly.

John feels relief wash over him, sighing. He chuckles a reply. “ _Wow, awesome. I thought you were going to say no for a second._ ” He runs his other hand through his hair.

Y/N stares into him, studying each bump, each crevice of his face. His beard is lined perfectly, his skin is aglow, there’s a glint in his eyes, his lips are so exquisitely pink, so kissable. Each part of him was so lovable. He deserved, all the love she could give him.

“ _John?_ ” she quietly speaks. He looks up to connect their eyes. “ _I love you. And I trust you. You know that right?_ ” 

He looks at her, heart full with admiration. “ _I know_.”

~

After dinner, John hovers over the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes in a solution of soapy bubbles, Y/N sat on the counter top right beside him, drying the dishes he hands her. Her legs sway around, as they engage in conversation still, sulking in each other’s presence. She playfully hits his side with her leg every now and then, as he stands defenceless, hands covered in soap. With a playful groan, John glares her, his deep voice filling her ears.

“ _Babe, you better stop that right now_.”

She giggles, setting down her wash cloth. “ _Whatcha gonna do about it, Wick?_ ”

Rinsing off his hands, before moving to stand between her legs, he places his palms on her hips. Wincing, she tries to shake them off. “ _John! Your hands are wet._ ” She frowns.

He smirks, eyeing her. “ _Well, isn’t that inconvenient?_ ”

She scrunches her face, before ultimately giving in. “ _Okay fine, ya got me. I’m sorry. You’re just so fun to mess with_.” She taps his nose, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“ _Am I, huh?_ ” he smiles, eyeing her lips, gently pulling her in closer as she still sits on the counter.

Her petite hands move to ruffle his dusty, dark brown hair, lips curling into a smile. “ _Yes, because I know you’re never going to say anything back to me_.” Dog moves across the kitchen to sit near John’s feet again, as he straddles her standing against the counter. “ _Of course, besides maybe getting my shirt wet._ ” She smiles.

She stares at his lips as well, before bringing her eyes to connect his gaze, trapped in hers. Bringing a hand to cup his stubble ridden cheek, she lightly speaks. “ ** _You’re a good man, Jonathan_** _._ ” A muffled giggle escapes her mouth, watching how awestruck his expression turns each time she reminds him. “ _You take care of me, and Dog. You’re a good, good man_.”

John still hadn’t gotten used to hearing those words. No one, in years, for as long as he could remember, had called him anything remotely good. To the world, he was a petrifying, feared, symbol of death. Someone they saw as a monster.

But then there was her. This woman, who saw past all that, saw the human in him. Saw everything he so desperately wanted to be, saw the way he was clawing at the surface for someone to _really_ see him, and everything he ached to be. Sometimes, it only takes one, special person, to fix us.

John never wanted to be a monster. He never was, and she knew that.

Without a thought, John connects his lips with hers, in a searing, adoring kiss. She gladly returns the affection, running her hands through his hair, along his beard, pulling him closer. Pausing momentarily, John connects his forehead with hers, eyes shutting in complete contentment.

 _This was where he always wanted to be_.

She cups his cheek, missing his lips on hers so soon. They kiss again, fingers pulling each other closer, trying to feel more. John breaks away, bringing his hand to hold hers again. Squeezing gently, he almost whispers.

“ _Can we take this upstairs?_ ”

Nodding, she smiles, feeling his broad, large arms scoop her up, carrying towards the stairs, her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Placing feather light kisses to his temple, his nose, and the corners of his mouth as she pleases the entire journey up to his bedroom, she beams at the way his eyes light up as she does so. The laugh lines crinkle around the corners of his eyes, making him look heavenly.

Placing her softly, gradually on the bed, he watches her lay, allowing him to hover over her. Kissing each inch of the soft, gleaming skin on her face, he reflects to himself, on just how lucky, how excited he was, to finally make love to her. To finally show her how much she meant to him, in the most fragile, sacred way.

He grazes his fingers under the hem of her shirt, softly smoothing over the skin. “ _Is this okay, sweetheart?_ ” he asks, making sure she was ready for them to be intimate. Something they hadn’t done before.

“ _Of course, baby. I love you_.” She whispers, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. She toys his belt buckle, as his hands explore parts of her body they’d only dreamt of touching, thus far.

~

An hour later, John lays shirtless in bed, with his lover’s head rested on his chest. He’s got an arm around her, holding her close to him. She draws figures and shapes, tracing over his rosy skin. To say it was amazing, would be an understatement. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands to themselves, despite finishing. In comfortable silence, to the sound of the rise and fall of John’s chest, Y/N’s voices.

“ _John?_ ”

He shifts slightly, moving his head to press a kiss to her forehead. “ _Yeah, love?_ ”

She feels her heart swell at the sight of him, his skin glistening, heartbeat calm, so naturally beautiful. He was _so god damn beautiful_. She smiles, unable to form any words for the way she was feeling. She rests her head down again on his chest, feeling him chuckle, embedding a small, gentle kiss in her hair.

John glances at the time piece on the stand. 10:15pm.

“ _I’ll grab you one of my spare shirts to sleep in?_ ” he proposes, as she sits up, pulling the duvet to cover her shirtless chest. “ _Thank you_.” She replies, still smiling. Watching him get out of the bed, her eyes gloss over his tattoos on his perfectly toned back, slipping on his pants. She follows suit, pulling on her panties, heading to the washroom.

~

Following a quick wash of her face, the water beads spritzing life back into her flushed cheeks, Y/N tucks herself away in John’s bed, as he’s taken Dog out for the final time tonight. She grins to herself still, the memories of what her and John did earlier that evening hazing her mind. The fact that she would be falling asleep next to him tonight, in his arms, only sent more butterflies drifting about in her mid.

She hears Dog run back into the room, padding in a few circles before taking place at the foot of the bed, retiring for the night. John follows not too far behind, smiling as his eyes set on Y/N in his bed, waiting.

“ _Hey you_..” she speaks, voice filled with love.

“ _Hi,_ ” he beams back, placing Dog’s replenished water bowl when he could see it.

“ _Come ere, the beds getting cold_.” She smiles, her syrupy voice so warm, inviting.

John gladly accepts, switching the lights off by the door, before walking to his side of the bed.

**Until he hears Y/N gasp.**

“ _John?”_ She gulps _. Don’t you have a lamp?_ ” he hears in the pitch black room.

“ _No? Why?_ ”

“ _I always sleep with light in the room…this is scary._ ” She murmurs, barely above a whisper.

John chuckles. “ _Baby, I’m sorry I don’t have a lamp. But I’m here with you, what’s so scary about that?_ ” he expertly navigates his dark room, pulling the covers back to join Y/N in bed, immediately pulling her into his chest. Of course, he felt her startle slightly at the touch.

“ _I’m not scared of the dark, John. I’m scared of what’s **in** the dark._” She asserts, in a matter of fact tone.

“ _Well, only thing in the dark right now is me, babe_.” He laughs.

“ _That’s scary enough_.” She teases, trying to bring her hand to his face.

“ _Hey!_ ” John giggles, securing his grip on her.

“ _John, I can’t see anything. I don’t like it at all._ ”

“ _But we’re going to sleep, darling. You don’t need to see anything_.” He articulates, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“ _John!_ ” She whines, nudging him. He hums in response, his hands soothingly rubbing her back as he holds her. “ _John, can’t you just leave the bathroom light on?_ ”

He sighs playfully. “ _Sweetheart, I can’t sleep with lights in the room_.”

“ _What if I wanted to kiss you? I can’t see where your face is_.” She proclaims, hands trying to locate his face.

“ _Hmmm_ …” John contemplates. She brings her arms to sooth over his biceps. “ _Pleeeeasseeee babe, I really don’t like it_.” She frowns.

John chuckles again, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. “ _I’m only teasing, darling. Lemme fix it.”_ He replies, getting out of the bed, switching the bathroom light on for her, Dog’s gaze perking up to the sudden change of hue. As John pads back to the bed, climbing in, Y/N cuddles in close, kissing his chest as his arms engulf her again.

“ _Better?_ ” he questions, smiling down at her.

“ _Yes. Thank you_.” She buries her face in his chest, breathing in his woody scent.

“ _My girlfriends scared of the dark_.” John smirks, teasing. Y/N light-heartedly nudges him in response. Toying his hand through her hair, he sighs. “ _You know I’d do anything for you, right?_ ” his voice is barely audible, in the hushed, silent room.

Y/N doesn’t reply right away; she takes a moment to relax, feeling him so close. Barely above a whisper, she finally speaks. “ _I know_.” John grips her tighter, pressing another kiss into her hair.

“ _How about you start by getting a nightlight for me?_ ” she proposes, giggling. “ _It could be a dinosaur one, so it doesn’t break your big, manly persona._ ” She teases, cupping his cheek, pressing a kiss to his chin.

“ _I suppose. Only if it’s a dinosaur one, though. Can’t have my lady sleeping in the dark again_.” He agrees, bringing her smaller hand up to place a kiss to her palm. “ _You really are adorable, Y/N._ ”

If making love tonight hadn’t made him fall deeper in love with her, this encounter surely had. He couldn’t wait to learn more about her, be domestic with her. To have her to fall asleep to, just like this, to learn which side of the bed she prefers, when she drifts to dreamland, every single night. 

“ _I love you_.” John whispers, a few moments departed. He rubs her back soothingly, calmly again. However, when she doesn’t reply, he gently taps her. When she doesn’t move, he knows she’s fallen into a deep, well deserved slumber. Exhaling, he grins to himself again.

He couldn’t believe this was going to be his life.

With a pull of the duvet higher to tuck her in perfectly, the blanket draped, positioned flawlessly around her, John presses a final kiss to her temple, resting his chin a top of her head. 

To the sound of Dog’s gentle snores, complimented effortlessly by the steady rise and fall of Y’N’s chest on him, John prepares to doze off as well, not too far behind. With the moon and it’s starry friends peering through the bedroom window, perfectly peppering the black and blue marbled sky, another wonderful day has bid good bye, with his lover tucked in securely beside him, whisked away in her own fairyland.

He thanks the sky for giving him this life, as his silvery voice whispers. 

_“Goodnight, angel”_


End file.
